Warm Welcome Home
by Tammatamtam
Summary: The Esteemed Dragonborn has returned from a short trip to her Breton home province of High Rock and the companions are eager to see their Harbinger home safe. Some are happier than others though.


**This is a much needed break from my main story I'm working on right now, it's a good change of pace and I've been dying to write something Skyrim related. Oneshots are always the way to go with little ideas like this so I thought why not.**

**I'll warn you it's now 6am so excuse any grammar mistakes until later on when I can fix them and I can't write romantic interactions to save my life.**

**Also I swear this isn't the same Elizabeth as 'Elie' Elizabeth. I just name everyone in games Elizabeth.**

**Even in Fallout I should be stopped someone take this name away from me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was refreshing more than anything to be back in Whiterun. As much as I traveled around, Whiterun really felt like home most of the time with it holding not only my purchased property, but also the Companions. I had also spent a great deal of time here when I had first arrived in Skyrim and had grown fond of the small village. I quickly left my traveling supplies with my housecarl, Lydia, to take back to my home so I could make my way straight to Jorrvaskr. It had been a year since I had been appointed with the job or Harbinger and as much as I would like to stay close by to carry the title, my duty as Dragonborn kept me busy not just all over Skyrim, but in the many provinces of Tamriel. Jorrvaskr was a familiar and comfortable place for me where I felt at easy and could recuperate fully, the constant addition of the companions was also a welcome accompaniment.

Lydia had no complaints to my request of her looking after the supplies and even if she did I didn't wait long enough to hear them. I pulled back my mages hood as I walked through the small town square, waving to those who I recognised and some I didn't but who welcomed me back all the same. Some of the Companions members were lounging on the front steps of Jorrvaskr, basking in the rare heat that Whiterun was experiencing. They all greeted me happily with firm handshakes and a pat on the back. I exchanged quick words with them before expressing my need for rest. My trip back from High Rock had been long and tiring. But of course I was met with and even larger merriment inside the mead hall along with choruses of 'Harbinger!' or even sometimes 'Elizabeth!'. I was of course happy to see everyone again, but exhausted. I kept my interactions short and hurried down the stairs to the sleeping quarters. It was warmer in the building and I was too busy unwrapping myself from my traveling cloak to notice the two figures happily approaching me.

"We thought at this point you had gotten lost back in Daggerfall!"

My head jerked up at the voice and I was met with the welcoming faces of Farkas and Aela.

I smiled at my two friends and greeted them with a nod.

"Do you doubt me that much, Aela?"

"Not a chance in Oblivion." She replied as she gave me a firm pat on the back and Farkas gripped my arm.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Exhausted, although the visiting's wore me out more than the traveling." I said releasing an exasperated chuckle. "My 'extended' family were quite pleased to learn of my position as Dragonborn."

"I can't believe you made that entire trip just for that." A shook her head.

I shrugged "It was enjoyable to return to High Rock after so long."

"Has Skyrim's cold been getting to you so much?" Farkas joked and I elbowed him gently.

"I have enough Nord blood in me, thank you."

We talked back and forth for a while longer about my trip before I excused myself to rest. I'd have plenty of time for catching up after some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the early hours of the morning, having only gone to sleep around midday. I could still hear the sounds of talking and laughter in the mead hall above me and had to wonder what had everyone so excited. I woke myself fully and got dressed as my curiosity worsened. I took the steps two at a time and peered around at everyone enjoying themselves and downing tankards of mead. That would explain the noise at least. Once one person had caught sight of me and loudly announced my presence, the entire room went up in cheers. Honestly all this excitement and you could swear I had gone to fight Alduin all over again rather than taken a trip to my home province. I shushed them all good naturedly and told them they had all better be ready for some actual work starting at dawn. I'm sure only half of them really got what I had said as they all cheered again. I shook my head smiling and made my way out to the training ground. I wasn't one for such a big commotion and opted for some fresh morning air instead.

It was still dark outside and with the darkness came a cold chill which seemed to always accompany all the far regions of Skyrim. I pulled my hood over my head more to savour the warmth and sat on one of the nearby wooden tables. As much as I liked my home province, some nights in Skyrim were unbeatable, especially when the bright and colourful Aurora showed itself. The beauty of the land alone could keep me here. I wasn't a huge fan of the cold however, I could bear it well but as much Nord blood I carried was equally matched by Aldmer.

It was a quiet night, save for the ruckus coming from the mead hall, so I could easily hear the footsteps approaching me on my left and match them to the owner.

"I was wondering where you were earlier, Vilkas."

I turned my head to the older Nord as he untied his sword and sheath from his belt.

"I didn't know you'd returned, I had work to attend to for the Jarl."

"Oh?"

"Bandits."

"Ohh. I assume you had no problems then."

Vilkas gave a rare smirk and set his sheath to rest against the wall of Jorrvaskr.

"May I ask how your trip went? Well, I imagine, seeing as how you're sat here."

"It was bothersome at best."

"How so?"

"You know how I don't like to be the centre of attention amongst those I am unfamiliar with."

Vilkas sat in the seat next to the table I was perched on and gave me a sympathetic glance.

"I take it you didn't run into any troubles then?"

"Besides Lydia restraining me from slicing a few throats, none I can recall."

Vilkas chuckled, even rarer than a smirk.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while as Vilkas cleaned a dagger he had pulled out from a sheath on his hip. I watched the aurora fade slightly and heard the noise of Jorrvaskr quieten.

"See any Dragons while I was gone then?"

He shook his head, "I heard wind of one near Riften, took plenty of guards to finally take care of the damn thing."

I hummed. I'd have to make a short visit soon, I had good friends in Riften after all.

"I'll admit I sort of missed fighting them, there's something very empowering about taking down a dragon on your own."

"You mean being the Dragonborn?" Vilkas asked, raising a brow.

"All the same." I said shrugging my shoulders and swinging my legs, "People don't expect a Breton to be so able to hold her own against a dragon. I'll admit I would have imagined a Nord to be the most able of defeating dragons. They're just…well, bigger."

"You're small as Bretons come either way. And should I take insult to your comment on Nords?" Vilkas asked jokingly brandishing his dagger. I laughed lightly and pushed the small blade away from myself.

"At least challenge me properly before pointing a weapon at me."

"Alright then," He stood slowly "I challenge you to a sparring match."

I looked up to his towering figure in front of me and smirked, "You're serious?"

He nodded.

"It's dawn."

"We'll have a good early start to the day then."

I smiled and hopped down from the table.

I walked past Vilkas and knocked on his armor, "I don't have my sword with me."

"We'll both use sparing swords then, although they're a little light."

I nodded happily, Vilkas coupled with a heavy sword would be a bit much for me after just waking up after all. I picked up two swords from the weapons rack in the yard and tossed one to him.

"Best of three?"

"Have you gone soft?"

I pouted, "Would you rather see who can draw blood first?"

"That sounds like a better challenge."

* * *

Our duel continued well into the late morning. To make things fair Vilkas had removed any protective armor, but at this point with the rising temperature as the sun showed itself more and more, he was down to as little clothing as possible while still staying decent.

"I don't know how you could still have that cloak on given the circumstances." Vilkas said with a pant. We had been at this for hours and were both a little more than out of breath having only taken a couple of breaks.

"Mer blood. I'm just as fit for the cold as I am the heat." I retorted while knocking his blade to the side.

"Which do you prefer?"

"Heat."

His sword crashed onto mine again and I struggled a little not to be overbalanced.

"Why live in Skyrim then?"

I kicked him in the abdomen to create some space between us and readied myself again.

"It interests me. Its history and lore are some of the more interesting I've heard of." I slashed my sword downwards towards him but he sidestepped it. "There was also a sort of calling, I suppose that can be blamed on being the Dragonborn."

Vilkas exhaled and smirked.

I glanced over him curiously "Well you look pleased."

"I am." He said as he knocked my blade to the side with his own and pinned me to the wall, his swords sharp edge placed against my neck.

"Is that it, Dragonborn?"

"So you think you've won?" I asked with an upward glance.

"That's how it looks to me."

I reached up with on hand and touched his cheek. I retracted my hand and showed it to him, blood stained my fingers.

"Don't worry it's not deep."

"How did you…"

I carefully pushed his sword to the side with a sly smirk. "I wouldn't be much use as 'saviour of Skyrim' if I didn't know a trick or two."

Vilkas rubbed at his marred cheek still looking a little shocked.

"Here." I said gently, and raised a glowing hand powered with restoration magic to the small cut.

"Good as new!" I exclaimed. As I was about to lower my hand Vilkas grasped it in both of his and brought it to his lips.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, although that trip was short compared to others."

He sighed and leaned his forehead to mine.

"That's true, but we were both very busy prior as well."

I laughed lightly, "You saw me every morning and evening at the very least."

He hummed as he laid short kisses along my forehead and down to my cheek. He moved his hands to have one on either side of my face and I placed mine on his arms. He brushed the tip of his nose along the bridge of mine then moved one hand to brush some of my blonde strands of hair that had escaped my braid behind my ear.

"Also true, we were still either too tired or occupied with odd jobs for…" He trailed off and placed his lips against mine. It started off as a soft kiss but I pulled my head back before he could distract me any further.

"For?" I questioned.

"Other activities." He breathed, leaning in again to push his lips against mine in a rougher kiss, as was his usual demeanour. He pulled my closer to him by my waist as I placed both of my hands behind his neck and ran my fingers through his dark dishevelled locks. I was enjoying our little moment until I felt a sharp pain on my lower lip when Vilkas bit down hard on it. I pulled back in surprise to see him smirking at me.

"What was that for?" I asked frowning.

"I'd say that counts as a close second."

Confused, I moved my hand to my lips and felt the warm red liquid before I could taste it.

"Bastard." I cursed at him. He pulled me away from the wall and leaned close to my ear.

"Should we head to your sleeping quarters in that case, Elizabeth?" He said in a hushed tone and a smile crept onto my lips.

"It's not as if those lazy layabouts will be up anytime soon."

Vilkas pulled me along so quickly he almost forgot to pick up his own sword. I'll admit I liked traveling, but it was always nice to come back to an offer like this.


End file.
